This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently geolocation data depends heavily on the Global Positioning System and similar position provision technologies. It is well-known that such global positioning systems may not be accessible indoors, in rough geographical locations, under poor weather conditions, and underwater. Hence, in such limiting environments an audio-visual recording that can also keep track of the location information would not be able to store geolocation information related to an audio-visual recording capture. The embodiments of the invention work to address at least these shortfalls of the current technologies.